Kesempatan Kedua
by Kuro-neko Yuu
Summary: Adakah kesempatan kedua untuk si Uchiha Sasuke? / sasuxfemnaru / RnR :


Kembali lagi deh saya ke ffn. Awal dari pembuatan fic ini adalah karena saya ingin ikut lomba menulis cerpen. Udah jadi sih, tapi mundur karena malas dengan saingan. Lagipula saya pesimis. Tapi di ffn, saya lebih enjoy. Haha. Menulis tanpa batassan dan saingan emang enak. :3

Lalu, inilah fic hasil dari menyerah ikut acara itu. Tapi bukan ini yang mau aku ajukan. Haha. Yah, yang jelas sama-sama abal. LOL.

**Kesempatan Kedua**

Desclaimer:

NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

Kesempatan KeduaTangga

Pairing: Sasuke x femNaru, **slight** Gaara x femNaru

Warning: bukan yaoi, okeh? Abal. **OOC** tingkat dewa. Typos.

Alurnya campur-campur deh pokonya.

No bashing chara, Cuma jadi antagonis. Hehe

Ya, daripada banyak intro, langsung saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like, please back  
you like, continue scrolling down ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Sebuah suara yang selalu menjadi tanda kedatangan seseorang itu telah berhasil membuyarkan lamunan seorang pemuda yang sedang ada di ruang tamu. Ia beranjak malas, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Begitu daun pintu terbuka, yang tampak adalah seorang pria berambut nanas dengan bekas luka yang menggores di wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum ramah dan menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Kiriman surat untuk Tuan Uchiha."

"Hn." Jawabnya dengan nada tak peduli, dan segera membubuhkan tanda tangan di lembar bukti penerimaannya. Setelah pengantar surat itu pergi, ia kembali ke tempat semula.

Dari: Uzumaki Naruto

Tulisan itulah yang tertera di belakang amplop berwarna abu-abu di tangannya. Seketika ingatannya kembali pada gadis manis periang yang dulu selalu mencerahkan harinya. Menariknya dari keterpurukan setelah kecelakaan maut yang mengambil seluruh keluarganya di saat mereka harusnya bahagia karena sedang berpiknik. Serpihan-serpihan memori itu terkumpul dan mencetak jelas seorang malaikat bermata safir. Nyeri. Itulah yang ia rasakan di dadanya ketika ingatannya memaksa ia untuk melihat sosok itu di dalam ingatannya. Teringiang pula semua impiannya yang dulu ia iya-kan, dan ia tekadkan untuk terpenuhi.

_"Sasuke-kun, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi istri Sasuke-kun, lalu setiap malam kita akan bisa makan bersama."_

Dulu, sebelum akhirnya ia menyakiti malaikat hati yang baru ia sadari begitu berharga kehadirannya. Andai saja dulu ia tak bodoh, mungkin sekarang malam-malamnya tak akan sepi seperti sekarang, justru akan terasa sangat hangat dengan kehadiran gadis Uzumaki itu.

Srek

Bukan karena sabar sehingga ia merobek amplop itu perlahan, namun lebih karena ia tak ingin melihat kenyataa. Kenyataan bahwa…

_**Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Invite you to come to our wedding**_

_**It would be held on Saturday 28 April 2014, 10.00 am**_

_**At Konoha Hall**_

Airmatanya menetes begitu saja dan jatuh ke atas kertas yang tengah dipegangnya. Seharusnya ia sudah siap karena ia sudah tahu tentang ini dari orang-orang yang membicarakan hal ini. Tapi ternyata ini lebih sakit dari hanya mendengar cerita orang. Baru ia sadari betapa sakitnya orang yang dicintai terasa begitu jauh dan tak dapat dimiliki padahal ada di depan mata.

_Sungguh kusesali_  
_nyata cintamu kasih_  
_tak sempat terbaca hatiku_  
_malah terabai olehku_

_Lelah kusembunyi_

_Tutupi maksud hati_

_Yang justru hidup karenamu_

_Dan bisa mati tanpamu_

_Andai saja aku masih punya kesempatan ke dua_

_Passti akan kuhapuskan lukamu_

_Menjagamu, memberimu_

_Segenap cinta_

"Uchiha-san! Aku ingin bicara sebentar, bisa kah?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat di bekang itu berseru riang saat memasuki ruang kerja yang diketahui milik Uchiha yang masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya padahal ini sudah waktunya pulang.

"Hn?" Hanya sebuah jawaban kecil yang ia lontarkan, padahal yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah atasannya.

"Huh! Kau ini selalu saja dingin begitu."

"Apa yang ingin dikatakan, katakana saja. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Aku menyukaimu, Uchiha-san!"

Tuk

Sukses pertanyaan mendadak tersebut membuat si Uchiha yang masih cuek sampai detik sebelumnya menjatuhkan pulpennya dan memandang kaget plus bengong ke arah gadis manis bermarga Uzumaki yang masih berdiri di depannya, bedanya kini semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di kantor ini dan setelah itu aku meminta ayahku untuk memassukkanku bekerja di sini. Tapi ternyata kau tak menganggapku ada sama sekali." Ia menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

Sebuah pernyataan yang tulus itu tak tau akan membuatnya menanggung risiko yang akan membuatnya harus menguatkan hati untuk menghadapi pemuda yang disukainya ini. Seringai tipis sudah bertengger manis di wajah Uchiha yang menganggap pernyataan cinta anak presdirnya sebagainya jalan untuk memperbaiki jalan cerita hidupnya.

Sejak kecil sebenarnya Uchiha ini tak disukai dan sakit hati pada orang-orang yang pernah menghancurka hidupnya. Dulu ayahnya adalah seorang pegawai kantor yang teladan. Namun karena tindakan salah seorang temannya, ia dikeluarkan dengan tidak hormat atas tuduhan penggelapan uang kantor dan pencurian beberapa asset kantor. Ia tak bisa melawan karena rekan kerjanya yang licik itu ternyata adalah salah satu kaki tangan kepercayaan atasannya. Hal yang Uchiha kecil simpulkan saat itu adalah; dengan kekuasaan, kau bisa melakukan yang kau mau. Jadilah dia sekarang tengah menyusun otak di rencananya dengan cepat untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak gadis semanis Anda, nona Uzumaki?" Ia berjalan medekati Naruto yang juga terkejut atas jawaban – palsu – dari Uchiha itu. Si gadis yang malang itu terlihat berseri mendapat jawaban yang memang ingin ia dapatkan.

Semua berjalan terkendali di tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ingin memanfaatkan kekuasaan ayah Naruto dan memanfaatkan cinta gadis ini, namun Naruto membuatnya sukses dengan cara lain, walaupun tetap saja ia memanfaatkan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, aku lihat kau pandai sekali mengatur perusahaan. Mengapa kau tak mencoba membangun perusahanmu sendiri?"

"Dengan keluar dari perusahaan ayahmu yang dulu aku dapatkan dengan susah payah?" jawabnya sembari menerima secangkir kopi yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Naruto. Si gadis menyamankan diri dengan duduk di samping Sasuke, yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan selalu membantumu." Ujar Naruto tulus.

"Hn. Tapi aku tak ada uang untuk mebuka sebuah kantor. Jika untuk saham, aku bisa mendapatkan dengan mudah." Ucap Sasuke yang berusaha memancing Naruto untuk merogoh sakunya untuk kesekian kalinya setelah memberikan apartemen yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana yang kini ditempati mereka.

"Aku akan meminjamkan sedikit tabunganku padamu, asala kau mau melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Sasuke menyeringai. Ya, ia menyeringai licik terhadap kepolosan cinta gadis ini.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Sasuke mendapatkan uang yang sangat cukup unutuk memulai sebuah perusahaan kecil. Beruntung baginya yang ternyata memiliki bebrapa partner bisnis. Tujuannya yang dulu ingin merajai Uzumaki _corporation_, kini telah berubah haluan menjadi memiliki Uzumaki _corporation_. Caranya? Ya pasti dengan menikahi Uzumaki Naruto. Perusahaan yang ia rintis, ia gunakan sebagai daya pikat untuk menarik simpati sang mertua. Sungguh dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Perusahaan rintisannya mulai berjalan, dan tampak berjalan mulus.

Kelicikan sang jenius ternyata tak terhenti sampai di sini. Ia – entah bagaimana caranya – berhasil merayu Naruto untuk membuat ayahnya memberikan jabatan untuknya. Dengan tedeng perusahaan rintisannya, tentu tak mudah menghindari cibiran orang-orang yang akan mengatakan bahwa ia memanfaatkan Naruto.

Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk Sasuke berhasil menguasai Uzumaki corporation. Kini ia menjadi pengusaha sukses, dan mulai menunjukkan perangai aslinya.

Brakk!

"Naruto!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut raven setelah sukses membuka pintu kamar, yang digunakan untuk Naruto bersembunyi. Bersembunyi? Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke di luar kendali. Merasa memiliki harta dan kekuasaan, ia menjadi semena-mena dan tak tahu terimakasih pada gadis polos situ. Pernah, dulu ia pulang pukul Sembilan malam diantar oleh temannya yang kebetulan pria. Setelah Naruto menginjakkan kaki di kamar, sasuke tak segan main tangan dan menuduh Naruto sebagai perempuan gampangan yang mau keluar dengan lelaki manapun. Hati siapa yang tak sakit dituduh demikian oleh orang yang kita cintai, sedangkan saat itu Naruto pulang malam karena kakaknya, Kyuu, tengah sakit dan ia diminta menjaga Kyuu sementara. Sebenarnya ia disuruh menginap saja sekalian, namun Naruto mencoba menolak karena ia harus menyiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke esok harinya. Kyuu yang begitu mengeahui adiknya itu mengangguk dan hanya meminta Naruto menjaganya sampai Deidara-nee datang. Penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu sama sekali tak diindahkan Sasuke. Satu luka tamparan di pipi terasa sangat panas di wajah Naruto. Apakah Naruto mengadu? Tidak. Ia mengira Sasuke hanya di luar kendali sesaat. Namun salah dia berpikir seperti itu, karena yang berikutnya lebih menyakitkan. Saat ini saja, Naruto bersembunyi karena Sasuke marah setelah mengetahui bahwa ia baru saja menampar Sakura yang sangat jelas terlihat ingin merebut Sasuke.

"Ss…Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto takut-takut pada Sasuke yang mulai mendekatinya sembari menatap marah.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura? Jawab!"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang ingin aku lakukan untuk mempertahankan orang yang aku cintai."

Plak!

Satu sapuan manis dari tangan Sasuke menyisakan sakit yang luarbiasa. Ditampar oleh orang yang kita cintai karena membela wanita lain.

"Kau tak ber-hak menampar Sakura dan memakinya seperti itu! Dia perempuan terhormat, bukan perempuan jalang, ataupun murahan!"

"Sasuke-kun! Percaya padaku, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu! Dia ingin menguasai hartamu!"

"Cih! Licik sekali kau bilang seperti itu. Dia jauh lebih baik darimu. Dia wanita berkelas, dan tahu cara berpenampilan, tak sepertimu."

"Sasuke-kun, ken-"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan penggilan bodoh itu!"

"Kenapa sekarang kau berubah?"

"Apa yang berubah?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

"Dia, ke-ka-sih-ku."

Satu kata, hanya satu kata, namun berhasil membuat Naruto remuk redam hatinya. Bak dihempaskan dari langit dan jatuh berkeping-keping di bumi. Ia telah dikhianati. Ia yang selama ini mendampingi dan mendukung Sasuke dengan tulus dan memberikan apapun untuk Sasuke, hanya untuk satu imbalan, cinta. Semuanya ia lakukan setulus hati, namun kini harus menerima pil pahit dari yang dicintainya. Sasuke mengkhianatinya. Apalagi yang mau ia harapkan dari Sasuke? Pantas saja ia mulai jarang pulang, dan memarahinya atas hal spele.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto yang terkejut membelalakan mata tak percaya. Inikah jawaban kenapa Sasuke tak pernah hangat padanya? Walalupun dulu ia baik, tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa ia tak merasakan sedikitpun kehangatan dari Sasuke. Namun karena cinta telah meraja rasa, dusta bagai tak terlihat di pelupuk mata.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu, Tuan Uchiha." Ujar seseorang dari arah pintu kamar. Sontak keduanya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kyuu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Nii-chan?"

"Kau?"

Buak!

Sasuke tersungkur di lantai begitu menerima satu pukulan yang mengenai rahangnya dengan telak. Ia sudah muak diam menuruti adiknya, karena ia tahu kelicikan Sasuke sejak lama. Akhirnya ia hanya diam. Namun menemukan hal yang janggal akhir-akhir ini, membuat Kyuu semakin ingin membongkar jati diri Sasuke, namun meberikan bukti nyata di depan Naruto.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto." Ajak Kyuu dan menarik tangan mungil Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nii-chan." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuu, dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih belum bangkit dari lantai.

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto meraih tangan Ssasuke dan menggenggamnya, "Aku memafkanmu untuk semuanya. Maafkan kakakku. Untuk Sakura, semoga kau bahagia dengannya. Tapi Sasuke, aku mohon percaya padaku, dia hanya menginginkan hartamu. Aku tak mau kau disia-siakan oleh gadis seperti dia. Terimakasih telah menemaniku, Sasuke. Maaf membuatmu harus tersiksa dengan bersamaku." Lanjutnya, dan tersenyum kepada pemuda yang sebenarnya sudah tak termaafkan. Senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Dia tak pantas menerima semua itu, Naruto!" kyuu menariknya paksa, "kau akan menyesal telah melakukan semua ini pada Naruto, Uchiha!"

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen yang telah mereka temapti selama hampir empat tahun. Sasuke tak memperdulikan mereka. Kini ia merasa lebih bebas. Namun, sepertinya ia harus mulai membayar perbuatannya. Ia dipecat dari perusahaan ayah Naruto, dan Naruto diam saja atas bungkaman dari Kyuu. Perusahaan Sasuke pun mulai genting. Sakura? Ia seperti mulai menjauh. Mobil dan perhiasan yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke tak membuatnya bertahan untuk pemuda itu. Semua yang diucapkan oleh naruto telah terbukti di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke, kini terdiam di kamarnya, merutuki kebodohan terindah di dalam hidupnya.

Srak

Sebuah buku terjatuh dari tumpukan dokumen yang Sasuke keluarkan dari dalam laci. Sebuah buku berwarna oranye besar dan tebal, yang bisa dipastikan milik Naruto.

_1 Juni 2009_

_Aku senang sekali Sasuke-kun mau menerimaku! Hari ini kami mulai tinggal serumah, dan aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi wanita yang baik untuk Sasuke-kun!_

_26 November 2010_

_Aku senang sekali, perusahaan Sasuke-kun berjalan dengan lancer. Hm… mungkin sebagai ucapan selamat, aku_ akan _memasakkan makanan kesukaannya mala mini. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya nanti malam. Hihi._

Sasuke lalu teringat saat suatu malam ia pulang dan disambut begitu hangat oleh Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang lama hilang. Ia akui itu. Malam itu, di meja makan penuh dengan masakan kesukaannya, semuanya adalah yang ia sukai. Hatinya begitu senang. Tak hanya itu, ia pun dimanjakan oleh Naruto dengan perlakuan istimewa.

"Naruto…"

_25 Desember 2010_

_Huh,aku harus merayakan natal sendiri. Sasuke-kun, kenapa sih harus bekerja di saat hari libur begini? Eh, kau tak boleh begitu, Naru! Kau harus selalu mendukungnya! Ah, sebagai hadiah natal, akan aku buatkan syal saja! Ganbatte!_

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke mendapati sebuah bungkusan biru di kamarnya. Ia menemukan sebuah syal cantik berwarna biru dongker di dalam bungkusan itu. Ia suka. Sama seperti yang pernah dibuatkan ibunya dulu.

Sasuke mulai menitikkan airmata. Ia sadar sekarang, Naruto telah membawakan atmosfer kehangatan ke dalam hidupnya, namun ia sia-siakan. Ia mencintai Sasuke dengan segenap ketulusan hati, meskipun dari dulu ia tak begitu memperdulikannya.

Sasuke lalu membuka halaman-halaman akhir di buku harian itu.

_1 Januari 2013_

_Aku tak suka Sasuke yang sekarang. Dia begitu kasar. Jika dia dingin padaku, aku masih bisa tahan. Namun akhir-akhir ini dia mulai menggunakan tangannya. Kami-sama, apa salahku sampai membuatnya seperti itu? Kami-sama, kembalikan Sasuke-kun ku…_

_3 Maret 2013_

_Sakura kurang ajar sekali! Dia beraninya menyuruhkau menjauhi Sasuke-kun! Aku tahu kau hanya menginginkan uang dari Sasuke-kun, tapi tak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi. Aku tak mau Sasuke-kun disakiti oleh gadis sepertimu!_

_5 Mei 2013_

_Sasuke-kun… apa salahku padamu? Apa? Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Jika memang aku tak pantas untukmu, kau boleh memilih wanita lain, asal jangan Sakura. Pilihlah yang benar, Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon jangan tertipu. Aku tak mau kau terluka nantinya._

_Detik itu juga, Sasuke dengan lantang menyebut dirinya bodoh! Ia bodoh telah meninggalkan Naruto. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Hanya mnyesali kebodohannya. Ia menyesal telah membuang malaikat, dan memungut iblis. Sasuke meletakkan buku itu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sunyi, sepi. Biasanya akan ada suara suara riang yang memenuhi pendengarannya._

_"Sasuke-kun! Aku membuatkanmu jus tomat. Kau pasti suka!"_

"…" Sasuke menuruni anak tangga.

_"Sasuke-kun, kau harus makan! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur dengan perut kosong. Aku tau kau pasti tidak makan sejak tadi siang!"_

"Berisik…" Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menyalakan teve, namun sama sekali tak ditontonnya.

_"Sasuke-kun! Temani aku ke kamar mandi!"_

"Hn?"

_"Aku takut."_

_"Sudah kubilang jangan menonton film horror lagi kalau kau takut!"_

_"Hehe. Habis penasaran. Masa hantu bisa keramas juga sih."_

_"Bodoh."_

"Baka…"

_"Sasuke-kun, kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"_

"Hn…"

_"Aku menunggu Sasuke-kun pulang, jadi aku tak tidur dulu."_

"…" Sasuke melihat pintu yang tertutup dingin di seberang.

_"Tenang saja, aku yang akan merawat Sasuke-kun sampai sembuh!"_

"Aaarrgghhh!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi mengingat semua kebodohannya. Sebuah meja kaca di hadapannya telah hancur berkeping-keping karena menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. Semuanya terlambat, karena dia juga mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto akan menikah dengan orang lain.

_Kusadari tak selayaknya_  
_selalu penuh kecewa_  
_Kau lebih pantas bahagia_  
_bahagia karena cintaku_

_Andai saja aku masih punya kesempatan kedua_  
_pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu_  
_menjagamu, memberimu_  
_segenap cinta_

Hari setelah itu, Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Naruto dan bertemu dengannya. Namun gagal. Naruto sudah mendapat peringatan bahwa ia tak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Jadi, walaupun ingin, ia tak bisa. Terlebih lagi, ia juga tak mau mengecewakan tunangannya yang sudah begitu baik. Perasaannya pada Sasuke harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Berita tentang pernikahan Maruto dan Sabaku no Gaara dengan cepat menyebar dari mulut ke mulut. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Naruto serasi dengan Gaara yang tampan. Sakit rasanya. Sesakit inikah perasaan Naruto dul? Lebih, Sasuke. Ia lebih sakit daripada ini. Namun apa maun dikata? Sasuke sekarang hanya bisa mengumpulkan segenap kemampuan untuk mencari penghasilan hidup. Perusahaan yang ia rintis dan telah gagal, ingin ia coba bangun kembali. Jika dulu ia menganggap perusahaan itu sebagai hasil dari memanfaatkan naruto, kini ia menganggap itu sebagai hadiah untuknya. Sudahlah, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Sepertinya pepatah itu juga benar. Wanita diuji saat lelakinya di bawah, dan lelaki diuji saat dirinya di atas. Miris sekali ternyata sang Uchiha kalah oleh Naruto dalam menghadapi tantangan ini. Mungkin memang sebaiknya Naruto bahagia dengan Gaara yang tampaknya sangat mencintainya juga. Sasuke hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya dan merutuk dirinya.

"Naru," Untuk pertamakalinya nama itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, "bisakah aku mendapatkan malaikat sepertimu untuk yang keduakalinya? Atau Kami-sama malah marah dan tak akan lagi mengirimkan malaikat untukku?" gumam Sasuke yang kini duduk di kamar dam memandangi foto naruto di tangannya. Terpayungi senja yang menerobos ke kaca jendela, ia mencoba untuk membuat keyakinan bahwa ia harus bisa merelakan Naruto. Ia takut ia akan menyakitinya lagi.

Sang Uchiha telah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk datang ke acara pernikahan malaikatnya. Ini mungkin akan jadi keputusan yang menyakitkan, namun mungkin juga ia akan menyesala jika tak mengambil kesempatan ini.

Pagi harinya ia bergegas pergi ke tempat pernikahan Naruto, meski ini masih pukul delapan. Ia hanya ingin melihat naruto yang masih belum termiliki oleh Gaara. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru cerah tergenggam di tangan putihnya. Semoga hadiah ittu bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf Sasuke, pikirnya. Butuh waktu tigapuluh menit untk sampai di tempat tujuan. Meskipun wakti masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, namun sudah tampak banyak orang datang dan memasuki gereja, tempat yang nantinya akan menjadi saksi bahwa Sasuke tak bisa memiliki Naruto lagi. Setelah memarkir mobil di samping gedung, ia berdiri di depan gereja sasuke tak masuk untuk menjadi salah satu saksi pernikahan malaikatnya, karena tujuannya datang hanyalah untuk menyampaikan maaf. Ia tak sanggup. Lagi, ia kalah oleh Naruto. Naruto saja sanggup melihatnya berduaan dengan Sakura dan menerima cemoohnya. Ah, apa ini balasan untuk kesombongan Uchiha?

Dentang lonceng mulai menggema di sekitar tempat sakral itu. Sasuke memdang kosong ke dalam gereja. Begitu Naruto keluar dari sini, ia akan resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Sudah setengah jam sejak ia menunggu di depan gereja. Sebuah mobil datang dan terparkir di seberang jalan. Dapat dipasstikan itu adalah Naruto. Benar adanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu turun dari mobil diiringi oleh kakak, ayah, dan ibunya. Ia tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna gading. Pirangnya dibuat berombak dan dikuncir anggun di belakang, terhiasi tiara cantik bertahtakan permata putih. Andai saja ia tak bodoh, ia lah yang akan menggandeng tangan malaikat bermata sejernih lagit itu ke dalam gereja dan mendengar sumpah untuk setia sehidup dan semati untuknya.

Saat naruto dan keluarganya hamper sampai di depan gereja, mereka terkejut oleh kehadiran Sasuke. Naruto mencegah Kyuu yang akan menghampiri mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tak apa, Nii-chan. Aku yang mengundangnya ke sini."

"Hah? Untuk apa kau mengundang dia?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke yang juga mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Sasuke."

"Panggil aku seperti dulu, Naru…" Pinta Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk hari ini, akan kupenuhi, Sasuke-kun. Aku suka kau panggil seperti barusan. Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan sayang."

"Maafkan aku, Naru." Arogansi dan gengsi Uchiha telah runtuh, "Maaf karena dulu aku menyia-nyiakanmu."

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau cantik, Naru." Puji Sasuke tulus dan mengusap perlahan pipi berwarna tan itu. Dikecupnya kening Naruto dan dibawanya tubuh mungil di depannya ke pelukan hangat, juga untuk yang pertama kalinya,"Bisakah aku memintamu?"

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun, aku tak bisa." Jawab Naruto.

"Hn. Begitu ya…" Sasuke tersenyum pahit, "Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta hal lain?"

"Apa?"

"Bahagialah bersamanya, Naru. Sekarang kupercayakan malaikatku pada panda merah itu, tapi kalau dia beranimacam-macam, aku akan mengambilmu." Ucap Sasuke bercanda, namun serius. Perlahan air mata mulai membassahi pipi keduanya. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama saling menginginkan. Namun sepertinya takdir dan logika berkata lain.

"Jangan menangis, Naru. Kau harus tampak cantik di hari bahagiamu." Ucap sasuke dan menghapus airmata Naruto. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya, "ini untukmu sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu, ah bukan, hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf dan ucapan terimakasihku untuk malaikatku." Ucapnya, dan membuka kotak itu. Sebuah kalung kristal berwarna sama dengan warna mata Naruto lah yang ada di dalamnya. Sasuke mengambil kalung bertali hitam itu, dan memakaikannya ke leher Naruto.

"Cantik sekali Sasuke. Terimakasih." Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke kembali mendapati senyuman tulus malaikatnya. Cantik.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia."

"Ehm."

Cup!

Dengan berani Sasuke mendului pengantin pria sesungguhnya untuk mengecup bibir manis itu. "Maaf."

Setelah itu, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat yang akan menjadikan kekasih hatinya menjadi milik orang lain. Namun ia tak akan menyesali tindakan nekat barusan.

_"Bahagialah, Naruto. Jadilah malaikat untuk mereka yang kau sayangi, dan kau akan selalu menjadi malaikat di hatiku."_ Batin Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_"Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebagiaanmu juga, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik."_

_"**Kau terindah di hidupku.**"_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

_Kau bawa bersamamu_  
_sebelah hatiku_  
_separuh jiwaku_  
_yang mampu sempurnakan aku_

_Andai saja aku masih punya_  
_kesempatan kedua_  
_pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu_  
_memberimu segenap cinta_

_Pasti akan kuhapuskan lukamu_  
_menjagamu, memberimu_  
_segenap cinta_

**OWARI**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meriview fic saya yang sebelumnya. Lalu untuk yang satu ini, ripiu lagi ya. ;)**

**Arigatou!**


End file.
